Seperated Forever?
by Blood Darkness
Summary: The titans' friendship is being banished as the titans break up. What will everything be like without having almost no friends? The titans don't know, but some of them don't care. What will it be like without the ones you love? Chp 3 is up.RaRob StBB
1. I'll Always Be Your Friend

_Chapter 1 _

_I'll Always Be Your Friend_

Beast Boy sat on the couch of Titans tower and just stared at a television that was still turned off. This had to be all a dream. No, it wasn't a dream. The teen titans were breaking up; for good this time. Cyborg had already hit the road with all of his stuff. He hadn't even said good bye or left a note explaining. One day, he was just gone and his room was empty.

Beast Boy could tell either Terra or Starfire were going next. They had been fighting everybody. Starfire had ripped all of Raven's clothes off in front of everybody in the tower, making Raven run to her room and made Robin furious. Robin had badly abused her, and Starfire still had bruises and cuts from it. Terra had gotten into a huge fight with Starfire too, and Starfire had thrown star bolt barrages at her. Then, Terra had thrown boulders at her and it turned into a giant fight.

Raven and Robin were trying very hard to keep the titans together and to stand strong, but, trying to keep the titans together wasn't working. Raven and Robin were the main two titans that were still strong and together. They were still deeply in love. They're working very hard to keep us together.

Starfire was becoming more of a punk everyday; a punk in a bad way. She smoked, she cursed, she drank, she had tattoos and piercings, she dressed similar to Raven, and she didn't have that sweet little Starfire voice anymore. Starfire had a deeper voice that sounded careless most of the time. When Raven had started wearing gothic and punk clothes, Starfire had decided she liked the way it looked. That was the reason why Starfire wore the clothes she wore. Terra had kind of followed herself, but not nearly as much. Robin had started wearing male punk clothes, and then Cyborg and Beast Boy had started doing that too.

Beast Boy just continuously stared at the empty television screen. Then a door slammed open and you heard the loud clunk of boots and a bunch of baggage. Beast Boy turned his head to see who it was, and sure enough, it was Starfire. She was wearing her usual grey torn-up mini skirt and her black string bikini top with the purple flames at the bottom. She was wearing her usual black boots with the belts on them. She still had that stomach piercing. She still had the same flaming skull tattoo on her breast. It was easy to see. Starfire's eyes were glowing with rage. She stomped downstairs with her stack of luggage.

"Where are you going?" Beast Boy asked, his voice deeper and depressed sounding.

"I'm going, Beast Boy", Starfire said.

"I'm leaving the teen titans. I can't stand it anymore. We all used to be happy and a great group of friends, but, now, we're all just turning out to be enemies." Starfire looked at Beast Boy with, for the first time in a long time, tears in her eyes.

"Beast Boy, you're the only friend I have left", Starfire said dropping her bags and running over to hug him. She wrapped her arms around him and felt warmth of friendship and love, something she hadn't felt for a long time.

"And I want it to stay that way", Starfire said. Beast Boy hugged her back and said, "Starfire, I'll always be your friend."

Starfire smiled with tears coming down her face, and said, "Thank you, Beast Boy", before she kissed his lips to show she cared.

Hey, guy, how did you like it? I hope you did. Just wanted to let you guys know, the main character(s) of this story will change around a lot. I just wanted to let you guys know. Right now, I'm just starting with Beast Boy. Well, I hope you guys liked it! Please read and review! Love you guys!

Blood


	2. A Living Nightmare

_Chapter 2_

_A Living Nightmare_

Cyborg was sitting in his hotel room looking at old photo albums and holding a black pen. It was his titan's photo album. He went on flipping through the photos until he found pictures he could make fun of.

"I never should have met you all", Cyborg said as he drew on the photos of his former friends.

"I can't believe I never saw who you all really were earlier. If I had known that earlier, I never would have joined the Teen Titans. You all ruined my life. I don't miss any of you. I hate every single one of you."

* * *

Raven and Robin sat on the roof of Titans' Tower. Raven put her head on Robin's chest and he put his arms around her. 

"Robin?", Raven said.

"Yes, Raven?" Robin said. She turned her head up to look at him.

"What if we loose another titan?" she asked. Robin turned his head to face her and smiled gently.

"I don't know, Raven", he answered.

"If we do loose too many more titans, the Teen Titans will be no more. We lost Cyborg already and he doesn't care about any of us anymore. It's either Terra or Starfire. If we loose Starfire, we'll probably loose Beast Boy too. You know that he cares about her more than anything else". Raven nodded her head.

"It's still not good if we loose _any _of them", Raven said.

"I won't leave the titans until you and I are the only ones standing, Robin. I won't leave the titans." Then, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Raven and Robin turned their heads to see Beast Boy with tears streaming down his face.

"Beast Boy, what is it?" Raven asked. Beast Boy sniffled a little before he replied.

"Starfire... she left", Beast Boy said.

"She quit the titans. She couldn't take it anymore, so, she quit. She's already out the door." Beast Boy heaved a heavy and depressed sigh before breaking down completely.

Raven and Robin looked at Beast Boy and then at each other. They walked over to him and sat down next to him. They both put a hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"Beast Boy, please tell me you're not going to go too", Raven said with a frightened tone. Beast Boy heaved another sigh.

"I might, Raven", he said.

"I just might have to leave. I miss her a lot, Rae. So, I just might. I just might. I said good-bye to her, but, I think you know how I feel right now". Raven looked at Robin and tears went down her face.

"But, Beast Boy, we need you on the titans!" Raven cried. Beast Boy shook his head.

"No, you don't", he said. He stood up.

"I have to go", he said.

"I have to leave the titans. I'm so sorry guys. I know how hard you two are trying to keep us together, but, the titans just aren't succeeding together. I'm really sorry". Beast Boy walked down the stairs and into his room to get his things. Raven broke out crying and Robin held her close as tears escaped himself.

"He's right, Rae", Robin said. Raven looked at him.

"The titans really aren't working together because now it's just you, me, and Terra. Terra wants to quit and when she does, we'll be the only ones standing". Raven closed her eyes and made some noises as though she were in pain. She knocked down about twenty trees with her powers on accident, and started crying even harder..

"This can't be happening!" she screamed into Robin's shirt. Robin looked at her with tears coming down his own face.

"I know, but, it is", he said as he held her even closer just as Terra walked up the stairs onto the roof. This had to be a dream. No, this wasn't a dream, this was a living nightmare.

I can't believe I only have two reviews for the first chapter and I'm updating a second chapter. Oh well. I hope you guys liked it. Please read and review! I desperately need it for this fic as well as my "Poetry" fic! Well I want to thank bye bye bb and Absolutely pointless for reviewing my first chapter and the support they've given me. Love you guys. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter!

Blood


	3. Final Kiss

_Chapter 3_

_Final Kiss_

Starfire was lying on her apartment room bed and staring at a team photo. She was mainly looking at Beast Boy, wondering if she'd ever get to see him again. She sighed.

"I never would've wanted it to end this way", she said softly to the little spot Beast Boy was on in the photo.

"It all was because of those silly mistakes to care about each other that caused this. I hope the rest of you stand tall like Cyborg and I did not. We just left. I wish that I could see you again, Beast Boy. I might, but, it's not likely. I love you". Starfire slowly set the portrait down and felt a presence outside. She ran over to the window and opened the curtains to see Beast Boy himself!

_ What's he doing out here? _She thought, ignoring the excitement she felt from seeing him just outside her window. She felt a curiosity and she opened the window.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire called out, trying to resist the temptation to jump down and throw her arms around his neck, and kiss him. She saw the surprised teen's look as he looked up to discover her.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy called back, disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, it's me!" she cried out. She saw a petite smile spread across his face. She quickly hopped out the window and gracefully flew down to the ground. Beast Boy ran over to her and touched her face.

"Is it really you?" he said. Tears formed in Starfire's eyes and slowly slid down her face.

"Yes, it's me", she repeated with a smile on her face. Beast Boy smiled back.

"I- I can't believe it's really you", he said softly.

"What are you doing here?" Starfire looked mighty embarrassed.

"I decided I had no where else to go since, you know, Tamaran was destroyed many years ago", she answered.

"I didn't wanna leave Earth, so, I just decided to rent an apartment for a while until I have enough money to buy a house". Beast Boy smiled at her.

"You made a wise choice then, Star", he said. Starfire decided she couldn't resist any longer, and threw her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss. Beast Boy blushed but returned the hug that she had given him.

* * *

Raven and Robin were both standing in the living room, staring at each other, with their bags in their hands. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other… it just… wasn't possible for them. Raven's eyes were shining with tears.

"I may… never see you again…" she whispered. Robin dropped the bags in his left hand, and slowly caressed her cheek.

"I know, Raven", he whispered.

"But, that will never keep me from loving you. Understand that. But, if we never do see each other again, I want you to move on. To get a life, and not just sit around for me". Tears were sliding down her face.

"I-I can't…" she stuttered.

"I-I love you too much to let you go. We have an eternal bond, Robin, which can never be broken. I can't move on… it's… not possible…" Robin put a finger to her mouth to silence her.

"Please, Raven", he said.

"Please try. And if not for you, at least for me". Raven completely broke down again, closing her eyes as tears and little sad noises escaped her. She dropped all of her bags to the ground. Robin did the same, before making another move.

"Come here", Robin said, pulling her into a deep embrace, the last one that they might ever have. Raven just sobbed into his shirt, breaking windows and lights with her powers from unleashing so much emotion. He just held her close, not wanting to let her go.

"Raven, I hate seeing you be so sad", he whispered.

"Please, try and be happy. Try and be happy without me". Raven looked up at him, the tears illuminating the color in her amethyst eyes. She leaned in closer to him, and the two shared a deep kiss- the kiss, that may be their final kiss, they ever share together.

Okay, I am SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Ideas for this story just didn't wanna come out of me. ; Well, sorry if this chapter sucked. Well, please tell me what you think! Talk to you guys later.

Blood


End file.
